


Soft Champagne

by BabyScope



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyScope/pseuds/BabyScope
Summary: You and Sugawara just got home from a wedding, and Champagne tends to make you soft. Luckily for you, Koushi is more than willing to give you attention.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Soft Champagne

You had a great night out, but your feet were killing you. The wedding was an absolute blast, and luckily the bridesmaid dress that you were given to wear made you look amazing. It didn't have one of those shitty ass bows on it. And the alcohol was free. 

Giggling as you lost your footing while trying to remove one of your heels a strong arm caught you and you looked up.

"Hi handsome!" You giggled and kissed Suga's jaw, leaning into him. He let out a small laugh and crouched down and knocked your feet out from under you, picking you up and carrying you to the bedroom.

"Hello Sugar, you need to relax." 

"Mmmmnnoo... I don't want to." After he managed to get your other shoe reached out and you got a hold of his hair, tugging just a little too hard.

"Ow. Be careful."

"Sorry!!" You giggled and let go, this time managing to get his shirt and pull him up to you. The look on his face was nothing if not amused.

"Hi." You said again, looking into his eyes, starting to get lost as you did sometimes. His face relaxed as he looked down at you, his fingers sliding softly over your cheek.

"You already said that." Suga let out a small chuckle as you laughed again before leaning in to give you a kiss.

"I like saying hi to you... you make me happy." You mumbled before going in for another kiss. Koushi's arms both slid around you carefully and he hiked you up further onto the bed, just kissing you slowly and sweetly, giving you the attention he knew you wanted and needed. Only when you started to tug at his shirt did he pull back.

"You'll ruin your dress, hold on." Pulling back he slid his fingers through his hair before he lifted you up like you weighed nothing. Resting you on your stomach he slid his fingers slowly over your bare back before he finally grabbed the zipped and pulled it down. Leaning in he softly kissed along your spine as he pushed the fabric apart, his teeth lightly grazing the base of your spine before he pulled back. 

"Lift up your hips Sugar." He spoke quietly and you complied so he could slide the dress down and off of you. Climbing off of the bed he draped the dress carefully over a chair so that it didn't wrinkle before he came to the bed. Sliding his lips up your spine he lightly bit your shoulder, listening to your soft little moan. "It's so cute when you're soft."

"Champagne makes me soft, don't pick on me..." You mumbled in response as you rolled back onto your back to look at his face, watching as he loosened his tie and let it fall down on the edge of the bed before it slid off completely.

"I'm not picking on you. I mean it." He said softly and leaned in, his lips claiming yours again as your fingers worked on removing his shirt, pushing it so it just hung off of his shoulders once the buttons were undone. He chuckled lightly into the kiss and he pulled back, pecking your lips softly as he started to kiss down your body, pausing at your abdomen to lightly graze his teeth over it. "I love when you're soft and sweet, giving me those soft sugary moans, doing everything but begging me to touch you... because you know I will without you begging."

You wanted to pout and tease back, but his tongue slid over your panties and nothing but a moan could come out. Koushi gave a small laugh before he pushed the fabric to the side, his mouth moving to tease the damp folds, his tongue dancing lightly over your clit as he let out a low moan. "Plus, you taste like sugar... which makes it so much better..." Sliding your hand into his hair you let out a low moan, your legs pulling up and out to give him more room. 

Suga was in no hurry to get you to the finish line. Each taste and touch was slow and even, just focused on pleasuring you as your body warmed and need started to build. It was slow and sweet. Your release, however, came out of nowhere and hit you hard. 

"Cu--" Was all you could get out before your whole body tensed and curled in on itself, Suga's hands moving to hold your thighs apart as that intensity flooded your entire being. Pulling back as your muscles twitched and relaxed he licked his lips, wiping his mouth on the sheets before he moved over you again. You reached out, grabbing onto his cheeks as he leaned in and kissed you slowly. He wasn't wrong, you really were sweet today. And his taste blended with yours, making you whimper. 

Every single one of your senses were trained in on the kiss that you didn't hear his pants come off, and you had no idea he was naked on top of you until his cock pressed into your entrance. Gasping you pulled from the kiss, but Suga didn't let you move that far his way, his lips moving to catch yours as he slowly, inch by inch, pushed into you. You moaned into his kiss as he bottomed out inside of you. Hissing as he pulled back he finally pulled back from the kiss as you rolled your hips under his.

"Fuck..." His voice was low and rumbling as he started to move. You couldn't call it fucking. It was too sweet. This was love, pure and simple.

Burying your hands in his hair he leaned in, pressing his forehead to yours as you both moved, his breathing shaky and low as he whispered to you. It felt good, he needed more... how you were everything.

This was a moment you didn't want to leave. Ever. Gasping as his cock hit just right your legs wrapped tight around his waist and you tried to pull him closer.

"Don't... stop..." You breathed and he let out a low noise, shuddering as your body tightened around him. He didn't even have to move faster to make you cum, and it was intense. Your body wrapped around his and his breathing was in your ear, his moan low as his hips jerked, his cock kicking deep inside of you as he came.

"I love you so much Sugar... Now... I'm going to get you something to eat... and drink... and then I'm going to do this all over again." Suga's breath was hot in your ear and you giggled, kissing the underside of his jaw.

"Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
